In The End
by MrsFacinelliAndLutz
Summary: Draco knew he had failed her. She had tried so hard to change him. He had wanted to change. But who are we to deny what we truly are?


AN/// Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. Sadly. Though I do wish I could own Draco…

Enjoyyy….

Draco knew he had failed her. She has tried so hard to change. He had wanted to change, Gods he had wanted to, but who are we to change what we truly are?

In the end 16 years of one life, a life of darkness and pain, outweighed the love she had shown him. He had tried so hard. But it just wasn't enough. How they had believed that they could change the years of brainwashing was beyond him. He couldn't deny the life that had been chosen for him, he couldn't alter the path he was walking. Reality set in quickly as Draco realised what he had to do. He was going to lose her for sure. He belonged to Voldemort now – he always had really. Draco knew he had long since gone past the point of no return. He supposed there was no point in trying to change but he tried anyway. For her. Everything he had done was for her. He no longer cared about himself. He knew that they could never be together - they had only procrastinated, tried to ignore the inevitable separation. They were only closing their eyes to the future, to their separate destinies, giving themselves false hope.

Draco loved her, this he knew with all of his heart and mind, but the Gods had made their love forbidden. Their worlds couldn't mesh – at least not in the times they lived in. How they believed they could be together was unreasonable. He believed that their ideals stemmed from what was left of their childish naivety. They had both had their childhoods stolen from them due to the war they were forced to fight. The belief that you could stay with the one you loved was all they had left. Now that too was gone.

As he walked towards almost certain death his mind flashed back to some of their happier times…

-~-

Huge snowflakes fell from the sky but she was all he could focus on. He heard her laugh echo throughout the trees and then felt the snowball she had just thrown hit him in the shoulder.

"Ohhh, you are going to wish you hadn't of done that…" he playfully threatened.

She laughed again and took off running. Draco ran after her and quickly caught up. He threw himself at her and wrapped his arms around her waist – twisting them so that he hit the ground first.

"Now who's winning?" He smirked.

She giggled. "Still me." As she wriggled out of his grasp and once again ran away from him…

-~-

Her usually milky skin was flushed with embarrassment.

"You didn't have to do all this." She said softly.

"Yes I did, I wanted this to be perfect for you." He countered.

The room of requirement was beautiful. He had put a lot of thought into what their first date would be like and he hoped that she appreciated.

"Draco, it's more than I could have ever dreamed of." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

-~-

Her body writhed perfectly underneath him. Every inch of her fit into every inch of him. Her back arched violently as she let out a low moan.

"Draco…" She whispered reaching her arms up and around his back bringing his chest flush against hers.

Their hips continued to rock against each other as they worked towards their peaks.

"Gods… Hermione… You're everything." Draco managed to gasp out.

"Please."

Whenever she said that Draco knew he would go to the ends of the earth for her. He pulled himself up slightly and began to thrust into her faster. All but one thought flew from his mind – Hermione. Her moans and cries of his name fell away into gasps and sighs as he reached between them and began to gently rub her clit. She cried out his name as she came and he followed her soon after. He gently slipped out of her and lay on his side. Draco pulled Hermione into his chest and stroked her hair gently.

"You're everything." Were the last words he heard before slipping off to sleep.

-~-

Draco stalked into the commonroom, determined to see Hermione.

"Weasley!!" He thundered when he saw her.

"What was I meant to say Draco?? 'Oh sorry Ron I can't go to Hogsmeade with you. You see I have been secretly dating Draco Malfoy' I am sure that would have gone down well." She ranted.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just hate the thought of you and him together." Draco answered.

"There's nothing to worry about." She smiled. "You're everything."

"Hermione…" Draco hesitated.

"Yes." Hermione prompted.

"Iloveyou…" Draco mumbled.

Hermione was stunned, she had never heard Draco mumble. "I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?"

"I love you." He said with more confidence.

Hermione threw herself at him. "I love you too."

-~-

Taking a deep breath, Draco opened the door to the dungeons in the Manor. To his complete horror her saw Hermione chained up against the wall. It took all of his self control not to run to her. This he had not been expecting.

"Draco…" Came Voldemort's hiss. "I brought you something."

All Draco could manage to do was nod and he stared at her almost broken body. She had not once looked up, not even when Voldemort had said his name.

"Look at me when I am talking to you boy!" Voldemort sent the cruitiatus curse at Hermione.

Draco couldn't breathe. The person was meant to be faceless, name-less. He knew that wouldn't excuse his actions but at least then he could turn off his emotions. Hermione's screams echoed off the dungeon walls and Draco forced himself not to cry out and try to help her. After what seemed like at eternity to him, it undoubtedly felt longer for her, Voldemort stopped the curse and turned to Draco.

"When I get back here, she WILL be dead. YOU will have killed her." Was his parting command.

"Hermione." He whispered.

She finally looked up and when her eyes locked with his, he wished they didn't. Her normally sparkling brown eyes looked dead.

"Draco." She managed to rasp out. "They told me you were dead." Tearless sobs wracked her body and Draco yearned to unchain her and comfort her.

He, however, knew it was impossible. The chains that bound Hermione were charmed and could only be removed once her heart was no longer beating.

"I know what you have to do." She whispered.

"Gods, Hermione. I can't do it. Not you. Anyone but you." His voice cracked slightly.

"Please."

There was that word. The word that could crumble his resolve. The word that she knew could get him to do anything.

"You have to do this. Draco, please, I can't take anymore."

"I love you. So much." He told her, the sincerity rang in his every word.

Hermione offered him a weak smile as he pointed his want at her heart.

"You're everything." She closed her eyes and welcomed the solace her only love was about to give her.

"Avada Kervada." The words sounded forgein and the green light shot from the end of Draco's wand.

Hermione's eyes flew open as the light hit her, and the chains binding her fell to the ground. Her body followed and Draco dove forward. He may have killed her but she did not deserve any more mistreatment. He cradled her lifeless body in his lap as tears silently leaked from his eyes. He had never cried before, and he was positive he would never cry again. These would be the only tears he shed, and they would be for her.

AN/// Ok so I had to create a whole sad playlist so I could write this. Do PM me if you are curious about the songs. I hope you guys liked.

Ermm so yeah Reviews = a happy Emma

Review this Story/Chapter


End file.
